Til Death Do Us Part
by romancefreak
Summary: Madison made a big mistake to marry Kyle, then found out he was having an adultry. While in her pain Eriol was the one there to comfort her and have her true love. But when Kyle came begging to come back, and Madison holds his child. will she go back to h


Hey! Hope ya lyke dis fic, and if ya do plz review. I wanna see if ppl would actually lyke dis fic before i upload. So review plz.  
  
Disclaim: Any characters from CCS is not mine.  
  
TIL DEATH DO US PART  
  
Prolude  
  
"Hurry or we'll be late!" cried Libby to her younger twin as she pushed her into the passenger side of their car.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Madison Taylor asked Libby who was her older twin. "I have enough on my mind these days. Isn't it bad enough that people have been spreading rumors about Kyle having an adultry? Now you want to bring somewhere; like shopping probably. Like that would make things better."  
  
"We're not going shopping you dope." Libby Taylor said as she reverse the car out of their drive way and drove toward the airport. "We're going to the airport."  
  
"Why? I wasn't aware that we're going on vacation." Madison said annoyed. She couldn't imagine what they could possibly do at the airport at this time of night. It was 1:00 in the morning for god's sake.  
  
"Because..." Her sister looks uncomfortable then suddenly it her Madison.  
  
"Please don't tel me this is...about Kyle." Madison whispered, scare to hear the answer she already knew.  
  
"I'm sorry Madison, but Kyle's a bastard. I found his letters to that slut and they're going to leave to England tonight. I didn't want to tell you this before because...I....I didn't know how to break it to you...and you'd probably won't believe me." Libby turned to Madison at a red light. What she saw was what she didn't want to see; a tear slid down the smooth cheek that was identical to hers. Being twins they have always been close to each other and believed in each other but since Kyle came into her sister's life as husband everything changed.  
  
Libby and Madison had always been two every different people even though you can never tell them apart in appearance. Libby is the more girly, drools over cute guys, and worries about social life type. She was captain of the cheerleader quad in high school for junior and senior year, and she was part of the top sorority group in college. As for Madison she was more the tomboy, don't wear make-up, and A student type. She was good a most of the sport she played in school, and was even captain for 3 teams of different sports. She was involve in most sport and wanted to be a teacher in grade school. Even though these two twins were very different people they could always tell each other anything and were the best of friends.  
  
Madison had these two childhood friends that she grew up with and they were Kyle and Eriol. After college the three wnet their seperate ways, needing to finish up what ever school they have left to succeed in their goals. Recently the boys had come back, successful in their careers. Kyle and Madison had hit it off into a more deeper friendship that had led them to marriage. Libby had never really liked Kyle, she thinks of him as deceiving, liar, and just stupid. Eriol on the other hand was a sweetie, and he got the looks. Not that Kyle isnt cute, girls would drool over him, but Eriol was more sweet and adorable looking. If Libby hadn't know that Eriol's heart was already in Madison's hands, she would get Eriol for herself.  
  
Sometime Libby think her sister can be so dense. How is it that she canput Kyle in her hear but not Eriol, who really loves her with all his heart. She saw how it hurt Eriol to stand near the groom at Madison and Kyle's wedding, and how he wished he was the groom and not the best man. After his two best friends got marriedly, Eriol locked himself up to his work for his company. He didn't go out, just work, work, and more work.  
  
As their car turned into the parking lot at the airport, Madison sat up straight and wiped her teasrs away. "I don't believe you," Madison said coldly. Those words tore Libby, they had always truested each other, and Madison knew that Libby could never lie to her. "I think this is ridiculous. Just take me home now!" Madison demanded. Libby shook her head in determination and turned to park in a free spot. She then grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her to the departure building.  
  
"Please, if you donn't see it for your self you'll never know," Libby pleaded when Madison struggled out of her grip. They continued her way until they spotted a familiar face that tore Madison apart. Madison slowly approached the person that vowed to be loyal to her, vowed to stay with her in sickness or death. Kyle sensing that someone was approaching him turned to see the one person her dreaded to see.  
  
"Kyle, honey, you didn't tell me you were leaving this late. I could've come to bid you good bye on your 'business' trip." Madison said pasting on a smile. "Oh, and a co-partner!" she turned to the girl that was standing next to her husband. The girl seemed to be confuse, she probably didn't know that this man she's wiith is married.  
  
"I'm sorry but you've mistaken. We're not on a business trip, and I'm not his co-partner." The girl said innocently. "We're actually on our way to England, to get ready for our wedding." she then smiled sweetly up at Kyle, who was very uncomfortable at the moment.  
  
"Wedding? Wow, my bud here didn't tell me he was getting marry." Madison said sarcastically. "Well, honey, you see if my buddy wants to marry with you he'll have to wait until I send him the divorse papers." With that Madison turned to look at Kyle. She couldn't stand it anymore, as more tears began to spill from her eyes.  
  
"I trusted you, I didn't listen to the words my friends been telling me. I threw them aside and espesially my own twin sister just for you and you go and do this to me? I never want to see you again." Madison covered her face that have been wet by her pouring tears, as she ran out of the airport and to the car waiting for her sister to take her home and out of this horrid place. Kyle tried to run after her, but Libby quickly stopped him. She wasn't gonna allow him to inflict anymore pain to her sister.  
  
"You stay away from her you bastard!" She yelled and then slapped him in the face, something she had never done to anyone before. Libby turned around and ran to catch up to her sister. In the parking lot she found Madison standing next to a pole and puking like she did this morning in the restroom. "Hey are you ok? Are you sick? I'll bring you to the hospital!" Madison quickly recover and reasurred her it was nothing.  
  
"I already went to the doctor." Madison said as she got into the car.  
  
"So what did the doctor say?" Libby pressed on as she drove out of the parking lot and on to the freeway.  
  
"That...I'm..." Madison's tears began to cry again, letting out her angers, hatred, and sadness. "Pregnant..." Libby felt raged beyond what she had ever felt. It took all her self-controlled not to crash into the car beside them at the moment. 'I swear, Kyle, that from now on if you ever, ever touch as much as a hair on Madison or this child's hair you will pay!!!' 


End file.
